In for example the area of data carrier storage (CD's, DVD's and similar for movies, computer programs, music etc.) a great variety of storage cases is known. In this field it is well known to use storage cases comprising a front part and a rear part interconnected with a back part, where the front part and the back part at their connection with the back part are closable to form a hollow enclosure. On the outside a layer of film is typically used to hold a sheet of information material or display against the front part, the back part and rear part.
This previously known way of presenting the content of the storage case is generally including placing a plain sheet of printed paper in the space between the film and the respective parts.